Gastrointestinal ("GI") bleeding is often associated with peptic ulcer disease and can be fatal if not treated immediately. For the estimated patient population of 10,000, approximately 2,000 will die during management of GI bleeding. This problem has prompted the development of a number of endoscopic therapeutic approaches to achieve hemostasis, such as the injection of sclerosing agents and contact thermo-coagulation techniques. Although such approaches are often effective, bleeding continues for many patients and emergency corrective surgery therefore becomes necessary. Because surgery is an invasive technique that is associated with many undesirable side effects, there exists the need for highly effective, less invasive procedures.
Mechanical hemostatic devices are used in various parts of the body, including GI applications. Such devices are typically in the form of clamps, clips, staples, sutures, etc., which are able to apply sufficient constrictive forces to blood vessels so as to limit or interrupt blood flow. One of the problems associated with conventional hemostatic devices, however, is that they are delivered using rigid-shafted instruments via incision or trocar cannula. Moreover, conventional endoscopic hemostatic devices are not generally strong enough to consistently control GI bleeding.